While we have found that the strain of this invention belongs to Streptomyces hygroscopicus as will be described later, the strain is clearly distinct from Streptomyces hygroscopicus (Jensen) and Streptomyces hygroscopicus ISP 5578 which are typical of the species and is also distinct from the strains belonging to any known species or subspecies. Further the substance of this invention can not be isolated from the strains of any of known species or subspecies.